kanon_nakagawa_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Kanon
English Lyrics I flutter my short hair I want to unleash a ribbon revolution A Revo-revolutionary future I want to hear everybody's voices May my love song reach to all of you A madly, madly in love melody Will we meet tomorrow again? I am sure we will be able to! I want to tell you how my heart beats I, My, Me, Idol I am an Idol I will shoot everyone with my Love Cannon (Bang! Bang!) I, My, Me, Idol Please look at me I will snipe at everybody's heart I won't ever let you go I flutter my skirt lightly I surprise you with a fascinating dance Giving you a heart-throbing When everyone is having a hard time I will become a glittering star in the night sky Sparkle, sparkling to shine There is nobody stopping us we are ready to go, right? The roller coster is going to be arriving I, My, Me, Idol I, My, Me, Idol I will shoot everyone with my Love Cannon (Bang! Bang!) I, My, Me, Idol Look at me I will snipe at everybody's heart I won't ever let you go I want to tell you I, My, Me, Idol I am an Idol I will shoot everyone with my Love Cannon (Bang! Bang!) I, My, Me, Idol Look at me I will snipe at your heart I won't ever let you go Romaji lyrics Mijikai kami o nabikasete Ribbon kakumei okoshichau REBO REBO na Mirai Minna no koe ga kikitai no Minna ni todoke ai no uta MERO MERO na MERODII Ashita mo aeru kana kitto aeru yo ne Mune no tokimeki wa tsutaetai na I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi AIDORU Minna wo uchau zo RABU KANON de BANG BANG! I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi wo mite neMinna no haato nerai uchiyo mou hanasanai SUKAATO hirari nabikasete Miwaku no DANSU SAPURAIZU DOKI DOKI o ageru Minna ga tsurai toki ni wa ne Yozora kirameku hoshi ni naru KIRA KIRA-ri hikaru Dare ni mo tomerarenai junbi bantan dayone? ROORAAKOOSUTAA tsuitekite ne I MAI MI AIDORU I MAI MI AIDORUMinna wo uchau zo RABU KANON de BANG BANG!I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi wo mite neMinna no haato nerai uchiyo mou hanasanai Anata ni tsutaetai I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi AIDORUMinna wo uchau zo RABU KANON de BANG BANG!I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi wo mite neAnata no haato nerai uchiyo zutto hanasanai Japanese Lyric 短い髪を なびかせて リボン革命 起こしちゃう レボレボな 未来 みんなの声が 聞きたいの みんなに届け 愛の歌 メロメロな メロディ 明日も会えるかな きっと会えるよね 胸のときめきを 伝えたいな I MY ME アイドル WA TA SHI アイドル みんなを 撃っちゃうぞ ラブカノンで BANG BANG I MY ME アイドル わたしを見てね みんなのハート狙い撃ちよ ずっと 離さない スカートひらり なびかせて 魅惑のダンス サプライズ ドキドキを あげる みんなが辛い 時にはね 夜空きらめく 星になる キラキラリ 光る 誰にも止められない 準備万端だよね？ ローラーコースター ついてきてね I MY ME アイドル I MY ME アイドル みんなを 撃っちゃうぞ ラブカノンで BANG BANG I MY ME アイドル わたしを見てね みんなのハート狙い撃ちよ ずっと 離さない あなたに伝えたい I MY ME アイドル WA TA SHI アイドル みんなを 撃っちゃうぞ ラブカノンで BANG BANG I MY ME アイドル わたしを見てね あなたのハート狙い撃ちよ ずっと 離さない Listen Now Category:Anime Opening Themes Category:Templates Category:Character Songs Category:Music